


The Skin I Hide Under

by HighFunctioningFandoms



Series: Outsiders Series [3]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960s, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Sex, Character Death, Consent, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Cute, Death, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Feelings, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smutt, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Greasers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pain, Relationship(s), Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenagers, The Outsiders, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningFandoms/pseuds/HighFunctioningFandoms
Summary: The past couple months have brought the Gang even closer than ever. With one of the members gone, they must watch out for each other and make sure that they don't lose it. Relationships between friends and lovers break and mend, but the young Greasers manage to stick together.This is the continued story of "Love In Secret". So if you wish to read/understand this story better, please read that one first. All credit goes to S.E. Hinton for the characters and settings from her book, "The Outsiders".





	1. Dally's POV

Dally’s POV

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. I felt his bare chest against my own and intertwined my legs around his own. Although he slept softly, a wide smile remained across his face all night long. His messy, black hair rubbed against the bottom of my chin. 

It’s the middle of the night, but I could not resist the urges. He slept smoothly next to me, but surely he wouldn’t mind. In fact, he’ll probably enjoy it. 

I hugged my arms around his slim body and gripped his shoulders tightly in my hands. I moved in closely to him, so close that I could my breath bounce back off his skin onto my own. No matter how much I moved, he still remained asleep.

Once I felt I was in a comfortable position, I pushed up against him. I felt my penis arise as I pushed towards his member. His hair against my own was ever so soft, surprisingly, and yet, so much better than it is with some chick. I moved back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, without any hesitation at all. 

When I heard a small moan come from his mouth, I stopped immediately, hoping that he hadn’t awakened. I looked at him and his brown eyes stared back at me. 

“The whole point of having sex together is so that you don’t stop until I say so.” He whispered.

I smirked and he smiled. He gripped my shoulders and I turned so that my back was against the covers on my bed. He moved in closely to me. His face looked down at me, showing only his best feature: a wide smile.

As he pushed his member against my own, and moved back and forth, I felt something that I hadn’t even felt in awhile: unity. Unity with another human being, and not just some dumb broad that I picked up from off the street. Unity from a person I actually love. We touched each other’s bodies with willingness. I moved my lips all over his body, and he tickled my bare chest as he moved his hands over my nipples. I gasped when his penis met the tip of mine for the hundredth time.

A year ago, I never would’ve guessed that sex could feel so good, but then again, I wasn’t with Johnny back then. 

He eventually fell asleep again to leave me to my own thoughts. I stood up on the wood, moving my bare feet softly against the wood planks, making sure not to wake him up. I put on my pants and returned back to bed. I wrapped my arms around Johnny once more, just to make sure that he wouldn’t dare sneak out without saying goodbye.

I was left to nothing but my own thoughts as my lover laid down in bed sound asleep. The thought that just two months ago I was in New York, not wanting to come back here was unnerving. Even though I’m back here in Tulsa, and I’ve made up with everybody, the Gang is a whole lot different now. Pony’s still recovering from the accident and Soda’s just barely resisting from falling off the edge. Luckily, both Y/N and Steve have stayed close to those two. Two-Bit, Johnny, and I make sure to check up on them everyday, just to make sure nothing else goes wrong. But it’s hard to predict the future with those two, especially with Darry gone, Ponyboy could do anything and still look fine.


	2. Soda's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of rushed to finish this part, so sorry that it's very short.

It was nearly 10:00 am when I woke up. Next to me is where Brittany lies. Her beautiful blonde hair covered the back of her shoulders. Her nice, smooth skin was clear of any pimples. Her cheeks had a natural blush tinted into her skin. I held her face in my hand and kissed her rosy lips. 

“Good morning.” I said as her blues eyes opened up to the late morning sun. 

I got up and put on my pants. I grabbed my shirt from the drawer where I left it last night. She laid still in bed without saying much, except for staring at me as I got dressed. 

I was about to go get some breakfast when I remembered something. I turned around, back to where my bed was in my room. “Uh, you can’t stay here.” I pointed towards Brittany. 

She looked at me with astonishment. Then she chuckled. “Of course. Cause you’re one of those guys who just throws girls away when he’s done with them.” She looked at me as though I was joking, which I’m not.

I raised my eyebrows. “You have to leave. Like, now.” I tossed her clothes to her.

“Are you kidding me? All of my friends that you were the nice Greaser.” She said to me with her eyes narrowed.

Just as she started to get dressed, I turned towards the door. “Uh, I’d stay and watch, but I gotta meet with my friend outside.” I smiled and was about to leave when I turned back around and said, “Almost forgot. You’re going to have to leave through the window.” Now she just looked horrified. “My little brother, he, uh, he can’t know you’re here.” I whispered into her ear. I opened the window and gestured for her to go. 

Once she left, I went out into the kitchen. Pony was on the couch with Two-Bit watching TV. Two-Bit glanced up when he heard me walk towards them.

“Hey, Soda.” He said. “You sure did sleep in.”

“You bet I did. Where’s Steve?” I asked.

“He’s at work. It’s past 10:00, Soda. You’re gonna be late again.” I laughed because of the serious tone that Two-Bit said it in. “I’m not joking. If you get out of a job, then you’re gonna have to search for another, and that’s gonna be hard with your recent reputation.” He added.

I smirked. “Oh come on. I’m just having a little fun.” I laughed and headed out the door. Payday is today, and I really need the money.


	3. Two-Bit's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are reading this story, sorry that I haven't written in it for a while. I've been rather busy with school, and haven't had too much time for writing.
> 
> Comment your thoughts below please!

I went over to check on Ponyboy, and make sure he was ready for school. Usually I’d meet him at the lot, but it’s been a little rough past couple of months. With the start of school just a few weeks ago, it’s been a real struggle without the normal guys’ around. Sure, Darry’s the only one that’s really been gone, but none of the rest of the gang has been themselves lately. I guess I can’t exactly complain about it either, cause God knows that I’ve changed, but maybe if we stuck together more, then maybe everyone wouldn’t feel so far away right now.

When I got to the Curtis house, or what’s left of it is what I should say, I spotted Steve trailing behind Soda, who looked like he had just gotten out of bed. A year ago, I never would have imagined that Steve would be willing to take up such a great responsibility like caring for a person, but now that’s all he ever does. He cares about Soda’s life more than he has even to think of recently, and it’s sad to think that the most wonderful, comforting of people are always the one’s that are hurt the worst. 

Pony was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in. He had clearly made breakfast, although he had barely even eaten it. But that’s not so much of a surprise though. He just about never eats anymore, and even though it’s definitely not healthy, there’s not much that we can do that we haven’t tried. 

“Hey, Ponyboy. Ready for school?” I asked, passing behind his chair. I went to the counter near the sink where a plate of eggs were left for me along with some bacon pieces. I ate within a timely mattered and washed the dishes. By the time I turned around, Ponyboy had already walked out the front door. I had to jog a bit to catch up to him, but it didn’t take me to long to reach him.

“You don’t have to wait for me, you know.” I heard him mumble. “I can walk to school by myself. I have been for years. I don’t need some babysitter to come with me everywhere I go.”

I was about to say something, but wasn’t sure what to say to the last sentence. I know that we’ve been bothering him a bit with checking up on him so much, but I never would have thought that he had the idea in his head that we were babysitting him.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned his gaze back to me. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I know you guys are just trying to help. It just feels like I’m never alone anymore, and yet I feel like the loneliest person on earth right now.”

“Hey, that’s alright.” I brushed off his comment about me being his “babysitter”. “Let’s get going. We might be a couple minutes late.” I said, looking at my Mickey Mouse watch.

After just a few more minutes we got to the high school, and went our own ways.

********************************************************************************

Throughout the day my mind kept stressing out about Ponyboy. Of course I’ve been stressing out about him ever since what had happened, and there’s not much that I can do, but I can’t just sit here and watch his only other brother throw his life away. 

As I drifted deeply into my own thoughts and past memories, I couldn’t help but frown when I wanted to smile. There were so many different reasons to smile---Darry was back home, Soda was his own thoughtful self, Steve kept the enthusiasm alive, Johnny and Pony were still best good friends, Dal didn’t hide so many secrets--- Everything was okay then, but now, we’re all just broken.

“Two-Bit?” I thought I heard in a memory that I was visualizing. “Two-Bit? Two-Bit, are you there?” Then a shadow passed across the front of my face.

I focused my mind back to the now, and realized that Mrs. Dee was calling my name. 

“Perhaps you could refresh the class on the different ways of concentration of water in our cells.” She said. Mrs. Dee was one of the best teachers in the school, although I had no passion for chemistry. 

I didn’t say anything at first. Instead, I just kept my mouth shut, but that didn’t last for long. The whole class, along with Mrs. Dee, began to glare at me, waiting for an answer, as if they were silently summoning it out of my brain like I were some sort of possessed person.

“The different gradients travel from the greatest concentrated areas of either inside or outside of the cell to the least concentrated areas. Diffusion, facilitated diffusion, active transport, and passive transport are all different processes during either osmosis, hypertonicity, or hypotonicity.” I continued on about what we had learned in the recent days of class.

When I finished, Mrs. Dee looked rather surprised. I first thought that it may have been because she didn’t think I was smart, but then she said, “Really? Nothing witty to say today?”

I didn’t shake my head or move my lips as she waited for me to make a joke.

“Maybe you should go see the nurse. You’re clearly not your usual self.” She and the rest of the class laughed. I tried to force out a little grin, but couldn’t manage it. Instead, I just sat through the last of the hour with a blank stare, dreaming of what used to have been.


	4. Steve's POV

Steve’s POV

I walked Soda over to the DX to make sure that he wouldn’t wander off on the way over there, which he luckily didn’t. I waited until the manager that was there this morning saw him, and then I took off so I could get to school on time. 

I was about 10 minutes late, but I managed to sneak into Chem 1 without being called out. When I got there, Two-Bit was sitting in the back of the room near an empty desk. We have a few classes together this year, but not many. 

My thoughts had drifted in and out of old memories many times this year. I wasn’t exactly happy about it because it kept me from focusing on school, but then again, there’s never been much to focus on in school. 

It felt like it had been years in chemistry before the bell rang, but when it did, I jumped out of my seat to hurry over to my locker. I had to put some of my cigarettes in there before a teacher caught me with them in class. I’ve never been one to follow the rules, but school has been the only thing that seems remotely relaxing anymore.

At lunch, I waited for Two-Bit to come to our table. I had to sit alone for a few minutes, which was totally fine, except for the fact that the majority of other kids around me were Socs. 

As I stared across the lunch yard trying to spot Two-Bit from some direction, I felt someone breathing near me. I turned around to see Chandler Pries and his buddies. Pries, being a senior, is one of the most popular guys in town, not to mention the most popular Soc. 

“Well don’t just sit there, Stevie! We all know you look prettier when no one can see your face.” Pries said as he sat down next to me. His friends that stood behind him all laughed.

“I’m not looking for any trouble, man.” I said as I tried to stand up. One of his boys, Marcess, walked up in front of me and pushed my shoulders down so I’d stay sitting down. 

“Not looking for any trouble? Oh, dear. What have you done with our old Stevie?” More laughter broke out among Pries’s gang.

He got up and another guy took his place by me on the table bench. Then he bent down enough so that our eyes were leveled with each other’s. 

“Look, we can either do this or the hard way. Now, meet me by the church road at 4:00 this afternoon, and friends might not have to look around town for your half-living body. Well, that is if you still have friends anymore. I mean, I think we all know that your buddy, Coco-Cola, has been out of the picture for awhile now.” He and his gang walked away laughing.

“What’d they want?” I turned around to see Two-Bit with his lunch as he eyed Pries’s gang walking away from our table.

“Just looking to start a fight.” Two-Bit sat down and started to dig into his burger and fries. “Pony doing alright?”

“I don’t know. I mean, you can’t expect him to be okay with Darry gone, but he’s been pretty quiet lately. What about Soda? I saw him this morning, but looked pretty wrapped up in someone else’s problems.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t exactly been keeping to himself, or even just one girl.” We kept to ourselves for the next few minutes. “Hey, could you look out for Soda this afternoon? I got some work I gotta do.”

“Sure thing.” He replied.

The bell rang, and once more, we went our separate ways. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten that I had a quiz in my history class this hour. I knew that this day would not end with a good tiding, but I just had to hope that no one else had to find out about it.


End file.
